Magical Matches
by Fatinah
Summary: YLC.....Chapter 4 and 5 posted.... The wedding take place, along with a little twist on what happens afterwards.
1. Magical Matches

Title: Magical Matches

Author: Zanthia

Disclaimers: No these characters are not mine, though I wish they were.

A/N: This is from Lotm's challenge based on the popular MLC, which is called the YLC Challenge. Read it either at MoITWF, or over at WIKTT. Great idea, if I do say so myself. So this is my run on it, and I hope that I don't mutilate the whole premise behind the challenge in the process. If I do, I am truly sorry, and please find it in your hearts to forgive me.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Writing is a lot like sex. At first you do it because you like it. Then you find yourself doing it for a few close friends and people you like. But if you're any good at all...you end up doing it for money.   
--Unknown_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione paused while in mid-spear of a defenseless sausage on her breakfast plate when a large brown post owl swooped down and dropped a crimson letter right next to her cup of coffee.

Who would be writing me, she wondered, setting down her fork and grabbing the offending letter. She glanced around the great hall quickly, wondering who would be writing her. Especially with such fancy stationary to boot. Ron and Harry kept to simple white paper. Crimson added just a little extra special something to make her wonder what it was about. It wasn't Valentine's Day, so what ever could it be?

A simple flick of her finger broke the gold seal, and she proceeded to pull out the many pages inside.

* * *

_**Yenta's Livery Company**  
"A Happy Marriage is an Arranged Marriage!"_

_Greetings, Miss Granger; _

_The Yenta Livery Company would like to be the first Geneamorological Agency you consider when you decide to begin the search for your soul mate._

_We, at The Yenta Livery Company, only use the most highly developed and most highly effective methods in the mate selection process. We employ only the best of the best in the fields of Divination, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Muggle Psychology. You are guaranteed the best match, and we stand firmly behind our beliefs. _

_Enclosed with this letter you will find several brochures not only about The Yenta Livery Company, but also about proper mate selection as well. All of which are certain to answer any an all questions, or possibly even fears, you may have about future mate selection. Also enclosed, is a copy of the law number and its description according to The Ministry of Magic, Department of Genealogical Suitability. (Item 23, Paragraph 394, Lines 5-11) Please pay special detail to this; after all, it is the law!_

_The final step in order to become a registered future-mate is to fill out the enclosed questionnaire. Please note that there is a processing and filing fee for registration. All fees though, include owl postage and future marriage licensing fees and taxes._

_Remember, a happy marriage is an arranged marriage! Let The Yenta Livery Company arrange yours today._

_Yours truly,  
Jessica Thornton-Ffalkes-Jones  
Vice-President, Carlisle Office_

_

* * *

_

Hermione was dumbstruck at what she had just read, and wondered if it was a joke. So she read it again twice more, her eyes unable to get past the part declaring that, 'it is the law'. There was even an exclamation point reiterating the fact.

Wondering what Item 23, Paragraph 394, Lines 5-11, were really about, Hermione flipped through the numerous pages until she found what she was looking for.

There, before her, printed in clear black print on snow white paper was a detailed outline of the Genealogy Law. She could feel her hands getting sweaty as she read through the first few lines, stating how it was mandatory for any Witch or Wizard of marrying age to register at any of the following Geneamorological Agencies. The list below that statement was staggering, but at the top was _The Yenta Livery Company_. Hopefully that was a good thing, Hermione mused, as she read over the rest. It went on about the need to preserve the Wizarding Community, also the need to create lasting marriages that would produce the highest amounts of children possible. If a marriage was made without the approval of a Geneamorological Agency that has been registered with The Ministry of Magic, then the offending parties would then be banished to the Muggle World only after having their wands snapped. Hermione cringed inwardly at the thought of having her precious wand broken.

Hermione gulped at that last part. That meant that she wouldn't be able to pick out any person that she liked and marry them. She would have to get approved paperwork from an Agency that she and any future mate were compatible. If they weren't… she hated to think of the consequences.

Hermione sighed. It sounded like a science experiment gone awry. People were not allowed to marry for love, but were put into relationships with supposed "compatible" people. She gave a snort at the idea of someone being compatible for her.

Could there be? She shook her head at the thought and continued reading the brochures. Indeed, several were general questions and answers revolving not only around the YLC, but also around the reasons for having a Genealogy Law. Another pertained to the stories of real life people that had found true love while using YLC. The stories were sickening by how many times they over used the word 'soul-mate' and 'one-true-love'. But by the time she finished reading about the third unlikely match that ended up in a perfect marriage with four children, Hermione began to wonder if there was hope for her yet.

With that thought she folded up the papers and stuffed them in her robe pocket. She did not just think of actually filling out that ruddy questionnaire and paying these people to find her a 'mate' as they so kindly put it. She was still young. She had plenty of time to try to find someone on her own before running them through the testing. But then her logical part caught up. What would be the odds of her finding a suitable match while working at a school? Let alone a school where she was the youngest staff member and the only people closest to her in age were the students. She dreaded the thought of going out and trying to find someone, in the Wizarding World, or the Muggle World for that matter. Hermione hated to admit it, but the thought of going through the work of finding someone was terrifying. The idea of paying someone to do the dirty work for her wasn't all that bad.

She continued picking at her breakfast while mulling over the idea of hiring the YLC. She told herself she was just doing this to find out if there was anyone out there. She wasn't really going to go through with nay matches, no, not likely at all. Those thoughts gave her a little comfort. That, and the plan to ambush Minerva the first free second she had and grill the older woman about why she had never heard about this silly law until now.

* * *

"What is this all about!" Hermione snapped, slapping the pile of papers down before Minerva on the coffee. She then sat on the couch opposite her, folded her arms across her chest, and waited for a reply.

"It looks like a pile of papers to me, Hermione." Minerva set down the book she was reading, as a few of the other staff members in the lounge looked their way to see what was gong on. She picked up the papers, her eyes skimming over a very familiar letter. "It's a letter from a Geneamorological Agency, Hermione. The YLC on top of that." She placed them back down on the coffee table, removed her reading glasses and eyed the young woman before her. "I used them when I was about your age. Wonderful people by the way."

That was not the answer Hermione was looking for.

"A Geneamorological Agency, Minerva. There's a law about this for Merlin's sake. Since when has there been a law about this?"

"Don't you remember, Hermione? This is part of the curriculum here at Hogwarts after all."

"I don't remember hearing about this."

"It's standard for Second Years to go over the various laws pertaining to Wizarding Marriages, Hermione."

"Second Years?"

"Yes, I believe so." Minerva looked at the younger witch, her eyebrow furrowing. "Oh dear," she muttered.

"Oh dear, does not even begin to cover what I have been thinking," Hermione replied.

"But you were advised in the subjects you missed while you were in the hospital."

"Well, it appears they skipped over something that is very important." Hermione sighed and leaned back into the couch. "This sucks."

"I am so sorry dear. I should have told you." Minerva rose and took a seat beside the distraught Hermione. "But believe me, Hermione," she said, taking the young witch's hand in hers. "These Agencies know what they are doing. I have had two very successful marriages myself thanks to the YLC."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How? How can you enter into a marriage with someone you don't even know?"

"Oh you know them, Hermione, but it's on such a basic level that once you meet them, you have the sense that you have known them your entire life. With those kinds of feelings, love comes quickly into the marriage."

"I don't know about this though. I mean, sure it would be nice to meet someone, but am I ready to be a wife?"

"You'll know when the time is right." Minerva patted her hand like she was a First Year student that was fretting over missing her parents.

"For curiosity's sake, what happens if I fill out the questionnaire and send it in? Am I obligated to marry right away to the person they send me?"

"Oh heavens no." Minerva chuckled. "They'll send you a list of possible matches according to a percent based on compatibility." Minerva thought for a moment what it was like to get her first matchmaker letter, and smiled at the memory of it. "You're not given names though," She stated. "But they can send you the answers to the questionnaires that possible mates have filled out."

"So there's no picture? No name?"

"No. It's based solely on the questionnaires."

"But what if you lie?" Hermione questioned.

"They'll know. Just like you can not fill out a questionnaire for someone else and vice versa."

"Interesting," Hermione murmured, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Don't rush into things such as this, Hermione. Take your time and think things over. There are plenty of Wizards out there for you Hermione, so take your time in picking the right one."

"Okay, Minerva. I was just scared I guess about the whole idea of this being a law. I'm in no rush," Hermione stated, grabbing her stack of papers and making ready to leave. "Thank you, Minerva, for settling my mind just a bit."

"Any time dear, any time." Minerva watched as the young witch left the lounge. It puzzled her though how a girl who loved reading so much could possibly miss reading up on laws pertaining to Wizarding Marriages. How ever Hermione missed a book like that in the library, she would never know.

* * *

That night, Hermione read through the questionnaire. It was ten pages in length, and written on both front and back. Some questions had multiple choices, some were a short answer, but most were just boxes listing criteria that she wanted in a mate. The list of attributes alone was just a little over three pages. The task of filling everything out in proper form was daunting. It would take her several days to piece together the answers between teaching classes and grading papers.

Tomorrow, she told herself. She would start filling out the questionnaire tomorrow. She had a two-hour study period to watch over in the great hall after dinner, and it would give her ample time to get a good chunk of the questions answered. That was if, a very big if, the students could behave themselves. They were beginning to get rowdy with the thought of the Winter Holidays coming up. She hated the idea of having to resort to point taking, or even the thought of detentions, but she had work of her own to do tomorrow evening, and she wasn't about to let a bunch of jittery teenagers stand in her way. She was on a quest to see if there really was someone for her out there in the wide-wide world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *


	2. Q&A

Disclaimer: Not my characters, please don't sue. If you are the kind of person that would do that… what are you doing here at this site reading this?

* * *

Chapter Two: Q&A

Hermione eyed the students before her. Each one was blissfully silent as they worked on homework or a project. Even though they were not required to, the students still separated themselves according to their House. No one intermingled with another House. The only interaction they seemed to have between Houses, as of late, was fighting. Making Hermione wonder how long the silence would last until another fight broke out.

She did have work of her own to do after all, and removed the questionnaire from her robe pocket along with a traveling ink well and quill. She glanced at the first page, and sighed. She could do this. It was only a bunch of questions, all of which she knew the answers to. There was no way one could fail a questionnaire about their own person. Or could they? Hermione shook her head; that was nonsense she told herself, and set to work filling out the first of the ten pages.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yenta's Livery Company**_

_  
"A Happy Marriage is an Arranged Marriage!"_

_On the following questionnaire, please answer all questions as truthfully as possible. On the multiple choice questions, please circle your desired answer. For questions with boxes placed next to them, either check or 'x' any or all of the answers that may apply. Finally, for the short answer questions, please keep the answer to four sentences or less._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_

* * *

_

Hermione quickly answered the first two-dozen questions, all of which pertained to herself and her history. They asked about her name, age, height, weight, eye color, hair color, her highest educational background, past relationships or past marriages, and finally questions about her employment status.

There were questions about her likes and dislikes. There were questions about her hobbies, her favorite books, her favorite music, and even her favorite foods starting with appetizers and ending with dessert. They didn't leave any stone unturned; Hermione realized when she paused at a series of questions pertaining to her sexual history.

She could feel her face get hot at the thought of having to answer those questions. Did they really have to know? Hermione squirmed around in her chair a bit, not knowing how to answer the questions. She was never one to talk on this subject, and here she was asked to write it down for some stranger to read.

"Good evening, Professor Granger." Hermione's head shot up as someone said her name. She couldn't hide the flush that instantly came to her cheeks from having been caught by someone while filling out her paperwork.

"Good evening, Professor Snape." Hermione replied, her stomach doing flip-flops after realizing who it was. He always had an eye out for things you didn't want him to see, so she quickly folded up her papers and stuffed them into her pocket. She knew she would surely die of embarrassment if Severus saw what she was working on. Hopefully he wasn't able to read too much of what she had been writing. "I did not know you were scheduled for this evening."

"I was not," He replied. "May I?" He questioned, indicating the seat next to her.

"Of course." Hermione replied. She knew what was coming. Severus never sought her out in the castle unless he wanted to talk shop. It was either to complain about her teaching methods, or one of the students from her class, or heaven forbid, questioning her about the points she took from a Slytherin. A part of her vainly wished that he would just have a normal conversation with her, even if it was just about the weather.

Hermione watched the tall, black clad man gracefully deposit himself in the chair just next to her own. She like sitting next to Severus, though there would be no way in God's green earth that she would admit to anyone that she enjoyed doing so. She liked how he smelled. No one really ever got close enough to the man to realize such a fact, but he really smelled nice. Just a basic woodsy, manly smell, or at times like fresh soap. No other scents, in her mind, could smell better on a man. Today he smelled like soap. Hermione sighed with the pleasure of it.

"I was wondering if you would consider changing your teaching syllabus for your Second Year students?" Severus asked, resting his hands on his lap while looking at the young witch to his right. When Severus asked a question though, Hermione still thought it sounded more like a demand.

"How, if you don't mind me asking, would you want me to change it?" Hermione asked. She had learned early on to not let Severus ruffle her feathers with his blunt questions or demands. Usually he would have good reasons behind what he did, but sometimes it would take a while for him to get it out in the open.

"I will begin a series of potions that will require various water spells. It would be convenient, seeing as how you are the Charms Professor after all, to teach them the spells they will require before they enter my classroom."

"I see." Hermione hummed. She wondered idly how long it took him to work up the gumption to come ask her this. "I'll start them on it tomorrow then. They'll know all the basics before Monday, rest assured."

Her only reply was a nod of his head. There were no words of thanks. Another one of his characteristics Hermione had learned to pick up on. Head nods were his way of saying thanks, that, and if he didn't scowl while doing so was always a good sign.

Hermione wondered for a second what the man would look like if he smiled. She had never seen him smile. Perhaps he had something wrong with the muscles in his face that wouldn't allow him to do so? She would have to ask Minerva if she had ever seen a sight such as Severus smiling.

As he stood to leave, the evening bell rang, signaling the end of the study hall. Hermione rose alongside of him and watched as the children scurried out of the Hall thankful to be free of school work for the evening.

"Come, Professor Granger." Severus said, holding out his arm. Hermione looked at him, wondering what on earth he was doing. Was this normal? He was holding out his arm for Merlin's sake! In the three years she had been teaching at Hogwarts, never had she walked through the halls with him.

"Uhm… thank you." Hermione whispered, gently placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. Once attached to his person, he began to walk, and she followed.

They were out of the Great Hall before he broke the silence between them.

"Usually when a gentleman offers his arm, the woman usually takes it. It is how one must walk with a woman; I thought you of all people would have known that." Hermione looked up at the man walking next to her and seriously wondered if Severus was coming down with a cold.

"I have never had a man make such an offer before." Hermione replied. "To put it quite bluntly if I may, I didn't expect you to be the one that would."

"It's a pity that I am." He replied.

"It's quite nice though. Wizards in my generation lack gentlemanly manners." Hermione smiled when she heard Severus snort in approval.

"I could have told you that, years ago."

"You should have. It would have saved me the disappointment in the future."

"I will keep it in mind to inform you immediately if anything else shall arise."

They continued walking in silence. Hermione was quite mostly due to shock. Here she was being led around the hallways by the most feared man in the whole of Hogwarts. He even slowed his pace to match her own. But more surprising was that fact that they spoke to each other and it wasn't about classes or students.

"You do this very well, Severus." Hermione said, looking up at him.

"I have been walking for a very long time, Professor Granger; my abilities for this task are quite honed."

She couldn't help but laugh out right.

"I didn't know you were funny, Severus." Hermione sighed, studying the man she really didn't know much about. "You do realize, this is the first conversation we have had in the three years that I have been working here that wasn't revolving around classes, schedules, or students."

After that remark, Severus glanced down at her and quirked one of his eyebrows.

"Indeed it is," he replied.

He stopped suddenly, only then did Hermione realize that he had led her all the way to her door.

"Thank you for escorting me to my rooms Severus." Hermione said with a smile.

"Anytime, Professor Granger," He replied curtly with a bow of his head. A second later her spun smoothly on his heel, and was walking back in the direction they had just come.

Hermione was grinning like a fool after Severus left. She was making progress with the man. They had talked like two normal people would talk. She could feel her hopes rising with the thought that one day, one day soon hopefully, he would refrain from his formalities with her and call her by her given name. He was the only remaining staff member that still called her by the title of Professor, or when he was upset he'd say Miss.

She didn't know what to think of the man. Shaking her head, she entered her room so that she could finish the questionnaire. The sooner she sent it in, the sooner she could see if there was really someone out there made just for her.

* * *

Not until he rounded the corner did he slow his pace.

By the gods, he could still feel the heat on his arm where her hand had rested during their walk. He missed the feel of it already. So delicate, so warm.

The entire time they walked, she smiled. Sometimes, she would even smile up at him. When he had looked down at her, all he could think of was how innocent and pure she looked.

Hermione even smelled pure. She wore a light citrus spray, the same scent as in her hair. Severus sighed softly at the thought of her hair. For years he had wondered what it would feel like. It looked so soft.

On an oath, he rubbed his hands through his hair, giving it a good pull before he released it. What was he thinking? He was acting like a hormonal teenage boy for Merlin's sake, mooning over a pretty girl. Mooning? Was he really mooning? Especially over Hermione Granger of all people? Certainly not.

Sure, like any man that had warm blood running through him, he entertained the idea of being with Hermione in the ways that hormonal teenage boys often do. In fact, it was an idea that he entertained a lot as of late. Of course, any man that said he didn't think about doing the deed with every woman he met would be lying. It puzzled him at times how the male species of the race was able to get anything done during the day, considering how many times erotic thoughts alone passed through their minds. And he, Severus Snape, was one of them. He wasn't ashamed of the fact that he thought of his colleague in such a fashion, he was just annoyed that it was Hermione Granger. Very annoyed.

Hermione was his ideal, though he would never reveal that truth even while under _Veritaserum._ He'd bite his tongue out first before he would reveal such a fact. He really couldn't blame himself though, how could any man?

The first thing that had caught his eye was that she was smart. He had a weakness for it. Some men like their women to have large breasts, well, he like his women to have large brains. It all started, a good six years ago, this fascination with her. He couldn't help but be pleased being able to watch her mature over the years as well. She went from a gangly teenager with wild brown curly hair, to a lovely young woman with curls down to her waist.

Severus groaned. He was besotted with the young woman. Absolutely besotted, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

* * *


	3. Letters

Disclaimer: Not mine. You should know that by now since this the third chapter of this story. If not, you should really start reading everything on the page. You may learn something. Something may be written up here one day that could change your entire way of thinking, but you would miss it if you just went straight to the story. Be responsible, read those disclaimers!

A/N: This story is AU in case you haven't noticed quite yet. I don't know if Albus will make an appearance. He might since I love the meddling old man. Besides, this is my fic. I can play God and bring people back from the dead if I want after all. Maybe I'll have Sirius come back from the dead and elope with Hermione! HAHAHAHAHA (evil laughing). Just kidding people, just kidding, put down the heavy objects and step away from the kitchen knives. No characters will be harmed in this story. Though….. I have pictured Hermione as the kind of person to throw things when upset. Perhaps someone will get it with a kitchen plate.

* * *

Chapter Three: Letters 

"I did it. Last night, I really did it." Hermione told Minerva with no preamble as she took a seat beside the older witch at breakfast. "I did it, I really did." She picked up, and then set down her cup of tea without even taking a sip.

"What did you do that has you all ruffled up this morning, Hermione?" Minerva questioned, looking at the younger woman beside her. Hermione was practically jumping out of her seat.

"You'd say I'm a rational person, wouldn't you Minerva?" Hermione asked, looking at Minerva, her eyes a little on the wild side.

"Aye, too rational at times if you ask me. You always have to pick everything apart. I remember an incident last year when they stopped making you favorite quill ink. It took you five months just to choose a new one, five months." Minerva stated, looking at Hermione. "It's just ink for Merlin's sake."

"Exactly. Always rational. That's why I don't know why I did what I did. This is very out of character for me. Very out of character." Hermione's knee started bouncing and she began worrying her bottom lip.

"What did you do, if you don't mind me asking?" Minerva asked, wondering what kind of trouble the poor girl thought she got herself into.

"I sent it in. I don't know what compelled me to go up to get an owl last night, but I did. And now that the stupid questionnaire is gone, I can't stop thinking about it. What if I filled something out wrong? What if what I think I want is not really what I think I want?" Hermione questioned, her voice rising with each passing minute. "I didn't even research it for bloody sake!" Hermione was now having a fit at the Head Table in the Great Hall. Minerva watched as her face changed every shade of red before reversing to a pasty pale white.

"Breath Hermione," Minerva whispered, rubbing a reassuring hand on the younger woman's back while looking about to make sure they weren't drawing too much attention to themselves.

"I can't breath. What have I done? Oh my God, what have I done?" Hermione set her head on the table and worked on breathing.

"Things like this usually happen this way."

"Things. Like this?" Hermione shrieked. "This was a horrible, and now irreversible mistake! This doesn't just get called a 'thing'."

"Fate then, my dear. You are ready for this, even if you do not realize it yourself. Fate has taken the worry from your hands." Minerva supplied, hoping that it would calm the young woman down.

"I don't believe in fate." Hermione almost snarled. "I'll have to write them, this afternoon, and ask to be taken out of the system." She said, gaining a bit of hope.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. Once you're in the system, that's where you stay."

"But… but…" Hermione gapped, for once in her life, not knowing what to say.

"What is it that you're really afraid of?" Minerva asked, taking a sip of her tea while waiting for Hermione to answer.

"It's just that…" Hermione sat up in her seat and looked around the Great Hall. No one was looking her way, but for some reason she felt like all eyes were on her. "Minerva," she sighed. "I'm afraid, that when that owl comes back with a response, that it won't have anyone in it for me."

"Hermione," Minerva cried, wrapping an arm around the younger woman. "It's very uncommon for someone to not have a match. It's just the problem of finding one with a high enough rating that you would be willing to settle down with."

"Really?"

"Really." Minerva glanced down the table before scooting closer to Hermione. "In fact, there is one person that I know of that has been on the list at the YLC for the past ten years. He refuses to send a letter of intent to any woman that doesn't score a ninety-five or higher. Ninety-five! Can you believe that?" Minerva asked with a snort. "That's unheard of, that's what it is. That poor boy is going to be single forever if you ask me."

"Ninety-five. Really. That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Hermione replied. She could feel her stomach settling back where it belonged. "So, if I made the same such promise to myself, it could take years, or perhaps my entire lifetime in order to find someone."

"Precisely," Minerva huffed in response. "Why you would want to wait that long, is beyond me."

"Well, this person you know has the right idea. Why get married if it's not to someone that is perfect for you." Hermione said, taking a calm sip of her morning tea. "I couldn't picture being forever married to someone that talked only of Quidditch day in and day out. I want someone that would be able to talk about topics that interest me. To be able to hold a conversation with someone that has more than two brain cells."

"Really?" Minerva questioned. "You did say that you are looking for a man, correct?"

"Minerva!" Hermione laughed, pretending to be scandalized.

"Well, if you ever do find a man that is rated ninety-five or higher, you must marry him on the spot."

"Deal." Hermione replied. She grinned, knowing that it would be like a snowball's chance in hell of there being someone perfectly made for her out there. She wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

The two women held up their tea cups and toasted to the impossible perfect man.

* * *

Severus glared at the crimson letter lying innocently on his desk. He knew all to well what the letter would read, it was after all the end of the month. No doubt, it would once again state the obvious, that there was no woman out there in the Wizarding World that was a close enough match for him. 

Sure there were witches out there with scores in the seventies or eighties. Any smart man would have taken any one of them by now. But after reading their answers, he resolved himself to only choosing the best. It wasn't because he thought he deserved the best, no, it was because he couldn't see passing the rest of his life with someone that he would rather kill than love.

As it was Severus was getting so fed up with the single life, that he was tempted to just accept any witch that had a score above a ten. Someone at least was better than no one. He hated the idea of dieing alone. At least a wife would see it as her duty to watch him die. Hopefully a decent one would watch him that is.

With a sigh he grabbed the letter off his desk and decided to once again read the depressing words that would be written inside.

* * *

_**Yenta's Livery Company**_

_  
"A Happy Marriage is an Arranged Marriage!"_

_Greetings, Severus Snape; _

_Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that we would like to inform you that you have a match, within 98 (+0.05 and -0.05). _

_Enclosed is a response card. Please check the appropriate box indicating if you would like the results from your match's questionnaire, or if you would like to proceed with the submission of a letter of intent. If you decide to send a letter of intent, at anytime, please send the letter along with any gifts (i.e. jewelry, flowers, and small tokens) to the return address and they will be forwarded to your match. _

_Again, congratulations. We at The Yenta's Livery Company wish you and your match the happiest of futures._

_Yours truly,  
Jessica Thornton-Ffalkes-Jones  
Vice-President, Carlisle Office_

_

* * *

_

Severus froze.

He couldn't believe what his eyes had just read. It had to be miswritten, it had to be. Perhaps it was a joke. But no one knew he was enrolled in the YLC, save for Minerva and Albus of course, and they would never think to forge a letter such as this. Hopefully they would never sink that low.

This was impossible. All these years, and finally, someone with over ninety-five percent match. Hell, she had a ninety-eight. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been in this situation before.

He had to sit down. He couldn't think about something this life altering while standing up.

This was almost too much to handle. The perfect woman for him was right here in his hand. All he had to do was fill out a little postcard and send it back.

Severus dug around his desk and pulled out his quill and ink jar. With a slightly trembling hand, he checked off the box next to 'Will Send Letter of Intent'. By the date on the post card, he was given seven days to send a personalized reply to the YLC, or they would send the lucky lady a generalized one.

Severus leaned back in his chair and wondered what he would do next. What kind of letter should he send the woman? Should he be old fashioned and send a ring for her to wear until a date for the wedding was arranged?

A wedding. The thought of having a wedding hit him like a ton of bricks. He was going to get married. He was going to have a wife.

The thought put a small smile on the Potions Master's face.

* * *

Three days later found a giddy Hermione Granger beating the pulp out of Minerva's door. 

"Merlin's beard," cursed Minerva as she swung open the door and glared at whoever it was that had the nerve to interrupt her reading. Was it really so much to ask, to be able to sit down and dead a book without an interruption?

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Hermione, waiting for an excuse. But, alas, the only response she got was incoherent talking that was so fast she was still processing the 'hello' part. Minerva cringed as Hermione's pitch just got higher and higher. The reason behind her behavior no doubt had to do with the papers she held in her waving hands.

"Get in her child and out of the hall before someone sees you like this. It's unsightly," Minerva said with a roll of her eyes. Honestly, what was going on around the castle lately? It had people with brains acting like complete lunatics.

Hermione pushed the papers at Minerva as she all but flounced into the room. Minerva took them, shut the door, and watched what was clearly a woman in love dancing around her sitting room.

"He's perfect, Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think I may be in love. Isn't that crazy? Me! With a man I have never met." She giggled and then plopped down on the couch right in front of the fire.

"You received his questionnaire answers I see," Minerva hummed, reading over the pages.

"But that's not the best part." Hermione said with a wicked smile.

"There's more?" Minerva asked, sitting back down in her chair.

"I got this just after I received the responses," Hermione said, handing the older witch a crimson envelope from the pocket of her robes. "I wanted to show you before I made a final decision."

Minerva took the standard stationary from the YLC out of the envelope and read over the lines of what was clearly a letter of intent. There was a second page attached, having a list of days and times that the gentleman was available to have a wedding. There were also spaces where Hermione would have to enter the information of where she would like the wedding to take place.

"My, my, my." Minerva clucked. "Seems like you have a suitor, Hermione." She looked up at the young woman, and her face was all but beaming.

"There's more." Hermione added, withdrawing a small box from her robe pocket.

There wasn't a woman alive that didn't recognize a box like that. Only jewelry came in delicate blue velvet boxes like that. Expensive jewelry according to the name on the lid of said box.

Minerva couldn't help but be impressed.

"There aren't a lot of wizards out there Hermione that still see it as necessary to send a ring along with a letter of intent." She took the small box to peer inside. "He is quite the gentleman."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione questioned, never having seen a ring that shiny before in her life.

Inside the box was an engagement ring that had Minerva sighing in female appreciation for its beauty. It was forged from platinum and held one large emerald as the center stone and two large diamonds on each side. It wasn't too large, yet it wasn't too small. Minerva could really see the ring being happily placed on Hermione's finger.

"It's stunning," Minerva said, handing the box back to Hermione

"I'm thinking of putting it on and choosing a date," Hermione replied quite simply. "The winter holidays are coming up after all in two weeks. I could choose a time then, giving me plenty of time to sort things out before the second term begins."

"Two weeks? There's plenty to do in just two weeks."

"But it's perfect, don't you think?" Hermione asked, opening the box and gazing at the ring once again. "I loved reading his responses, Minerva. You were right; it was like I had known him all my life and something inside just seemed to click."

"I'm so happy for you," Minerva replied, batting away a stray tear that threatened to escape. She was just so happy to see Hermione so happy.

Minerva watched as Hermione plucked the ring from the safety of the box.

Hermione slid it onto the third finger of her left hand. She gazed down at it as the magic in the ring sparked and sizzled, causing the ring to adjust to her finger. Hermione could feel a wave of warmth flush over her and she couldn't help but smile.

She was going to have a husband. She was going to be a wife.

* * *

Hermione glanced up at her office door after there was a brief knock at it. Needless to say she was rather shocked to see Severus standing there. She set her quill down, folded her hands in her lap, and beckoned him to enter. 

"What brings you here Severus? I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of having you grace my office." She said with a smile. Hermione couldn't believe it took close to three years to get the man to start coming out of his shell. "Care for some tea?"

"I won't be long," Severus replied, taking a seat on the opposite side of her desk. He had a sudden pang of guilt. Part of him wished that it would have been her that would have been his match. But he was a logical man and he couldn't ignore the numbers that said this mystery woman was perfect for him.

Severus saw her eyes narrow on him, no doubt wondering why he was here.

"I'm here to discuss young Mr. Anderson." Severus stated rather simply, crossing his legs and relaxing back in his chair.

Hermione couldn't help but look at his legs. Being that he always wore proper Wizarding robes, it was a shock to see the outline of how truly long his legs were when he crossed them like that.

"Shouldn't you be discussing that with Minerva?" Hermione questioned, seeing as how the matron was Head of Gryffindor after all and not herself.

"I have." Severus stated. "It's your field of expertise that will be needed in order to help Mr. Anderson."

"Why? What has he done?" Hermione asked, unable to keep the twinge out of her voice that told him she really didn't want to know if it was something bad.. "I'm not child minding for you. You give out detentions, you man them yourself."

"Sadly, it's not about detentions. It's about his atypical ability at charms. Particularly jinxes."

"Really?" Hermione grinned, getting a bit of hope. She knew Mr. Anderson was at the top of his class, and knew he had a special knack for jinxes. "What did he do?"

"He perfected a jinx, while in my class, that involved singing."

"How many people were affected?" Hermione asked,

"Twelve." Severus grumbled. He ran a hand over his face; the idiotic lyrics were still stuck in his head.

"The Twelve Days of Christmas?" Hermione giggled.

"It wasn't funny when they couldn't stop. It just kept repeating and repeating and repeating. It appears that Mr. Anderson saw fit to leave the spell in tacked for twelve hours."

"Wow," Hermione sighed. "That must have taken time. Not only to perform twelve different jinxes on his classmates, but then to pull them off while in your class," she couldn't suppress the smile that began beaming on her face. "You have to admit he's good if he could get something past you."

"Too right Professor Granger," Severus replied. "That is why I spoke with Minerva about disciplining him, and she suggested that we find a more suitable work schedule for him to attend to. It is clear that he has too much free time if he's using it to make musicals out of my class."

Hermione leaned back in her seat and thought over the idea.

"I think I could plan out a more rigorous schedule that won't give him the time to play jokes in your class."

"Perfect."

"Also, Severus, seeing as how this all came about in your class, perhaps you would like to introduce him to the use of Charms in Potion making."

"What?" Severus all but growled. He had wanted to get off with little or no responsibility on this matter.

"Didn't you read the last _Potions Weekly_?"

"Of course." He snorted. "But you're suggesting taking a student and performing possibly dangerous Potions with him that have a high chance of exploding while using Charms on them. I for one do not want to be killed by a student. I don't know about you."

"I could assist. I've always wanted to try it anyways. This way I get to try out Charm work in Potion making. You get to try some new Potions that require possible Charm usage with them, and Mr. Anderson will be buried up to his eyeballs in homework and research that he will never act out of line in your class again."

Hermione waited several long heart beats, watching as Severus thought over her proposal.

"When shall we begin?" Severus asked, knowing that when she got that look in her eye she would keep after him until he caved.

"We could test a few during the Holidays." Hermione stated, going to her drawer and digging out a notebook. "I've already put together a list of Potions that I would like to try while incorporating the use of Charms."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the young witch as he grabbed the overstuffed notebook from her right hand. He looked at her for a second longer than usual. It almost appeared that she was trying to hide her left hand from him.

He shook the idea out of his head as he flipped through the first several pages.

"We should start with some of the Healing Potions. At least that way if we succeed, Madame Pomfrey will benefit from the results."

"Sounds wonderful." Hermione replied with a smile. She couldn't believe that they were going to work side by side like real colleagues. She wanted to do a victory dance. Here she was, going to do new Potion studies with her ex-Professor.

"I'll take the pleasure of informing Mr. Anderson," Severus said with an evil smirk. He rose, still looking at the notebook.

"Have a Happy Christmas, Severus." Hermione called at his back.

"Oh, I will," Severus replied, exiting her office.

Three more days, Severus thought, tucking the notebook under his arm as he exited her office. Three more days and he would meet his wife. Three more days until he would be a husband. It was going to be a happy Christmas indeed.

* * *

A/N: I do have the next chapter written. It is being edited for the first time. So hopefully in a day or two the next chapter will be up. 

Cheers!

* * *


	4. Genealogically Suitable

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is, after all FFnet, so of course there is no way that this is mine.

A/N: This story is AU in case you haven't noticed quite yet and it's going to stay that way for the rest of the show.

* * *

Hermione gripped Minerva's hand like a vice grip as they walked into the Ministry of Magic and straight to the Department of Genealogical Suitability.

This was it, this was the Big Day, and like every bride before her, Hermione was nervous about what kind of man would be waiting there for her.

Hermione, of course, was dressed for the occasion, having picked up a simple floor length white dress just one day before. In her free hand she carried a small bouquet of red roses and baby's breath. In a small white silk pouch at her waist was a ring, The Ring. A ring meant for her husband. It had taken her hours to select something for her future husband. In the end she had settled on a band that matched her engagement ring. On the band, there was a Celtic design engraved and set with emerald shards. On the inside of the band she had their wedding date inscribed. It made her giddy just to think that her husband would wear this ring that she selected for the rest of his life. From this day forth, he would be marked as her property. A thought that was quite pleasing.

They came to a stop at the Department of Genealogical Suitability, and found a plump woman dressed in lime green robe sitting behind a receptionist desk. A mahogany name plaque with her name, Josephine Jennings, was proudly displayed for all to see.

"Miss Hermione Granger, I presume?" Ms. Jennings asked with a beaming smile. Hermione wondered idly if the woman bleached her teeth, for their color was unnaturally white.

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile of her own, her teeth she knew would never seem to glow such as her did.

"Thank you for being on time. I would like to thank you for having your ceremony here with us at the Department of Genealogical Suitability. The YLC has never gone wrong," Ms. Jennings said, coming around her desk. "I trust this is your witness?"

"Yes. This is Minerva McGonagall." Hermione said introducing them.

"Wonderful." The receptionist beamed. "We can start now. Your gentleman just arrived before you. Let's get this started, shall we?" She opened a double set of doors into a small adjoining room.

Hermione clutched Minerva's hand even tighter as they were led into a fairly plain room. There were windows all along the left side. There were three rows of seats, mimicking an isle down the center to where there was an elderly wizard standing behind a simple wooden podium.

The second elderly wizard though had Hermione questioning the reason he was there by the time she walked past the first row.

"Albus?" Hermione squeaked. A sudden wave of fear tickled the hairs on her back. Surely she wasn't here to marry him of all people. He was, well he was, so…old.

The aged wizard turned around. Even at that distance Hermione could see his eyes sparkling. It didn't help that he laughed once he saw her as well. Laughing was never a good thing. Perhaps he was as shocked by the circumstances as she was.

But Hermione's eyes then fell on the wizard standing to his right. The one that she was there to marry. She could tell, because he was dressed in some gorgeous black dress robes. Dress robes that were so black that they seemed to shine blue. He even had long black hair tied back in a silver clasp. But when he turned around, Hermione thought she would surely faint.

Yes, she was going to faint. She could feel the blood draining from her face so fast that it was no doubt all circling down at her feet at that moment. She couldn't breathe either. The simple task was near impossible after seeing who was standing there next to Albus.

"Fancy seeing you here Hermione," Albus chuckled. He playfully slapped the wizard next to him on the back hard enough to make him take a step forward. A feat which must have been hard seeing as how the wizard next to him was at least a foot taller.

"Well, my word," Minerva chuckled as well seeing who it was standing next to Albus.

Minerva pried Hermione's fingers from her own and joined Albus at the front of the room. Hermione, somehow, was compelled to follow. Perhaps it was just a strange sense of curiosity that drove her forward. She was even half tempted to pinch herself, or perhaps pinch him to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione whispered, her throat having suddenly gone dry. She could feel her face heat at the thought of marrying this man before her. The implication of what she was about to do caused a sudden spike of pain to shoot across her forehead.

Sweet Merlin, she was about to marry Severus Snape.

"Hermione." Severus replied in his naturally low silky voice.

Hermione could feel his eyes travel upon her person. He started at her feet, paused to look at the flowers she held, lingered on her face, and finished looking at her hair.

"You looking stunning, Hermione," Severus said, holding out his hand. Hermione could see his Adam's apple bob up and down. Yes, indeed he was nervous, yet here he was holding out his hand to her.

"Thank you," she replied, placing her left hand in his. Hermione couldn't help but see him inspect the ring on her finger. Severus had to concentrate on breathing, realizing that his family ring was really on this witch's finger. The witch that he wanted. The perfect witch. "I didn't know. In case you were wondering if I did, but I didn't, did you?" Hermione gushed on in nervousness.

"I think you would have cornered me before now if you did, and vice versa." Severus replied, not able to take his eyes off of her.

She was really here. He was holding her hand in his. She wasn't a figment of his imagination, but a real live human being.

"Quite." Hermione nibbled on her lip and glanced quickly at the elderly wizard that was there to marry them. "Shall we get this going then?" Hermione asked. Severus' mouth fell open a bit, before it snapped back shut.

"We are ready then?" The elderly wizard questioned, flipping to the appropriate page in his book.

The bride and bridegroom both replied in the affirmative.

"Good. My name is Grindly Goodnight, and I will be the officer from the Department of Genealogical Suitability that will marry you today. After the short ceremony, you will then be required to sign a parchment. One copy will be made for you to keep, one will be sent to the Ministry, and one will be sent to Gringotts. Are there any questions?" He waited two beats before reading off the standard ceremony ritual before him.

While Mr. Goodnight droned on in a mono toned voice, Hermione gazed at the man next to her. She was tempted to pinch herself once again, wondering if it was a dream that Severus Snape was the man next to her. The man that terrified her for seven years. The man who ignored her for another three. The darkest man she knew, and it wasn't just his clothes.

But one mantra kept running through her head. He was perfect for her. Somehow, someway, he filled out the same questionnaire as she did and sent it in to the YLC. Now here she was, marrying a man she really didn't know anything about besides what was written on a piece of paper. Sure he had looked safe and fine on paper, but standing next to the blood and flesh man was a completely different story.

"Do you have the rings," Mr. Goodnight asked, breaking Hermione's appraisal of her future husband.

Hermione pulled on the band from the pouch at her waist, taking the time to pass her flowers off to Minerva.

"Repeat after me," Mr. Goodnight began, as Severus took her left hand more firmly in his and positioned a matching band on her third finger. She couldn't help the tremors pass through her, making her hand shake ever so slightly. She wasn't scared, no, excited perhaps was a better word for it. So she just smiled at Severus and waited for the ceremony to continue.

"I, Severus Snape," Mr. Goodnight began, but Hermione only heard Severus' words in her ears.

"I, Severus Snape, take you Hermione Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, through richer or for poorer, through death do us part." Hermione couldn't help the soft sigh that passed her lips as he slid the ring all the way on her finger.

Without breaking contact with his black eyes, Hermione repeated the same words of love and devotion to Severus. By the time she slipped the ring all the way down his long finger she began to feel light headed by the idea that she was now Mrs. Severus Snape. A thought that didn't bother her more than she initially thought it would when she first saw him standing beside Albus.

They clasped their hands together, and listened to the ending of the marriage ceremony.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

Hermione could faintly hear the claps of both Minerva and Albus.

"A kiss is now customary," Severus said in barely a whisper.

"By all means, Severus," Hermione grinned, wondering how this normal inapproachable man would now proceed.

She watched as Severus slowly leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, but her eyes fluttered close the moment his lips touched her own.

Her head began to swim when his lips touched her own. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and all he had done was kiss her.

Severus gently kissed his wife, and when he pulled away he was pleased to see that her skin was wonderfully flushed and her eyes were slowly fluttering open.

"That was simply beautiful," Minerva said between a hiccup and a cry. Hermione glanced over, and the old matron was dabbing at her eyes with a white handkerchief. Though she couldn't help but notice that Albus was standing beside her with a smile plastered so wide on his face that it had to hurt.

Hermione turned away from them as Severus led her to sign the rest of the paperwork that would legally claim them to be a married couple. Minerva and Albus followed suit, signing their names as well as witnesses.

"Come, my wife," Severus said, leading Hermione from the room. "I assume there are things we need to speak of no doubt."

"Indeed." Hermione replied, willingly being led by her husband through the Ministry.

She tried not to giggle at the thought of what people must think to see them so dressed together. There was no doubt from what department they had just come from, and seeing as how Severus taught more than half of the people in the Ministry itself, the rumor mill no doubt already spinning.

Hermione was so enthralled in watching Severus as they walked, that she almost tripped over her own two feet when he suddenly stopped.

She couldn't hide the blush that reddened her cheeks when he grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling over.

"Are you alright?" Severus questioned, slowly removing his hands from her person.

"Quite right," Hermione replied.

"Shall I Apparate for us? There is a place that we can go that is quite private."

"Of course." Hermione said with a small smile.

With in seconds, she felt the tell tale sign of Apparition as she felt like she was being pulled through a small hole, stomach first.

* * *


	5. The Courting of Hermione

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is, after all FFnet, so of course there is no way that this is mine.

A/N: This story is AU in case you haven't noticed quite yet and it's going to stay that way for the rest of the show.

* * *

"I have to sit down," Hermione whispered for her legs were no longer able to support her through the countless waves of shock.

Severus looked at his wife. His wife, he was really going to have to get use to thinking of her in that fashion. He was still in a daze of shock that she didn't turn around and run when she realized it was him standing next to the podium. He was even more shocked when she agreed to allow him to kiss her.

He had liked feeling her lips against his. How many times had he dreamed about any kind of situation that would allow him to feel those silky lips against his? Though, he had to admit, that marriage was never one of those ideas.

He couldn't help but notice how frazzled she looked, yet at the same time she looked so beautiful to him. Her hair, that dress, her skin. Severus licked his lips wondering what her skin would taste like.

"You want to court me?" Hermione asked, her voice clearly telling him that she was confused by the idea. He saw the lines crease her forehead as she looked up at him where he stood a safe distance away.

"I believe it would be the best course of action for our situation." Severus replied.

"But, we're married." The lines in her forehead got even deeper.

"True, but we do not even know each other." He caught her glare at him, no doubt the thought that they had been working together for over three years and had barely spoken to each other in that time passed through her mind.

"Hence the courting," Hermione returned, sighing and looking down at her hands. "Where am I to stay?"

Severus gulped. He hadn't given that idea much train of thought.

"Well," he began, shifting his wait from foot to foot. "Seeing as how we both are teaching at Hogwarts, it would be convenient for us to stay there if you wish."

"I would like that." Hermione replied.

"We could either move your things, or move mine. We could also find another room that is vacant in the castle."

"I really don't have that much stuff," Hermione said, looking back up at her husband. "I'm sure, that with a little help from the house elf staff that I could have everything moved into your quarters in an hour."

"That would work." Severus supplied.

The crisis at that moment was averted. They had rationally figured out living arrangements, their first major decision as husband and wife. Severus felt a swell of pride at accomplishing such a minor task as a husband. He really could do this after all.

"This place is nice," Hermione went on. She looked about the small, single room cabin. "Who's is it?"

"It's Albus'. He thought it would be nice."

"It's cozy."

"Minuscule is more like it."

"It's a cabin, therefore it's cozy."

"As you say, wife." Severus replied with a grin. His heart warmed when she smiled at the name he used. "Shall we get going? There is much for us to do this evening."

"Yes, let's go." She rose from the couch and placed her hand in his outstretched one. "You can then begin to court me."

* * *


End file.
